


until the day we die

by azuriteaura



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Fan Art, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuriteaura/pseuds/azuriteaura
Summary: “Did you… let me win?”Sylvain chuckled, the sound unnatural as it quickly became a painful, wet sounding cough.“I can’t hide anything from you huh.”





	until the day we die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pillow-boi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pillow-boi).

> this piece is inspired by pillow-boi's amazing angsty artwork! i highly recommend checking out their blog. their content is just *mwah* good stuff. best stuff.
> 
> https://pillow-boi.tumblr.com/post/187927306391/youve-been-doing-this-ever-since-we-were

“Hey Felix? Remember when we were kids and we made a promise about dying together?”

Felix’s grip on his sword tightened as he locked his eyes with Sylvain’s, resolving not to be deterred by the blank expression the redhead wore as he waited for an answer.

“I remember.” He gritted out, his body tense as the rain filled the silence between them.

Sylvain’s expression darkened as he prepared his lance and got into position, just like all the times he had done when sparring with Felix. 

“Well… Seems we’re about to kill each other.”

Felix prepared himself as he raised his blade, “Sorry Sylvain. You’ll die first.”

Time seemed to stop as the two stared each other down; bodies tense, weapons raised, both waiting for any sign of the other making the first move.

Sylvain took a breath and shot Felix one of his damned playful smirks before he charged at him, in front of the raven haired swordsman in a flash.

Felix’s body moved on instinct, his blade piercing through Sylvain’s armor and flesh in one practiced movement.

He could hear his heart pounding and blood rushing as he stood there completely unscathed, Sylvain impaled on his blade.

His eyes drifted down to his hands and he breath caught in his throat as he saw Sylvain’s blood staining his gloves. It was warm. It was disgusting. It _shouldn’t be there._

“Sylvain…”

The redhead only let out a breath as the lance of ruin fell from his hand and his head fell on Felix’s shoulder as he let his body collapse on top of the stunned man.

As Felix fell to his knees, taking Sylvain down with him, his hands never left the handle of his sword. Not even when Sylvain used what little physical energy left he hand to wrap his arms around Felix’s broad shoulders.

All of this was wrong. Felix remembered. He remembered all the times they trained together. In childhood. At Garreg Mach. When the war was fresh and they were still on the same side.

What just happened was… _wrong._

His voice broke as he asked the question he already had an answer to. He didn’t want the answer he had. He didn’t fucking want it. 

“Did you… let me win?”

Sylvain chuckled, the sound unnatural as it quickly became a painful, wet sounding cough.

“I can’t hide anything from you huh.”

Felix’s hands shook as he felt a trail of Sylvain’s blood run down his back, staining his clothes red.

“Y-You fool… You absolute idiot!” He cried out as his hand grasped at the back of Sylvain’s armor.

“Why?” He choked out, feeling tears threaten to fall as the inside of his chest tightened painfully.

“Isn’t that-” Another cough, more blood. “Obvious…?” 

Sylvain’s voice was growing weaker by the second and Felix gasped painfully as he fought back the tears he absolutely _refused_ shed.

“It’s because.. I love you.”

If the world had gone silent before, it went into slow motion as Sylvain’s breath faded away, as the weight of his head completely relaxed into the crook of Felix’s neck, as the hand on Felix’s back fell to the ground, splashing in a puddle of rain and blood.

“No…” Felix breathed, his voice too fragile to be more than a whisper. 

_“Hey Felix, even though we may go our separate ways we’ll still always be friends right?”_

_“What kind of stupid question is that?”_

“No…”

_“C’mon! I’m being serious here.”_

_“Right, right.”_

_“Hey, let’s make a promise…”_

“Sylvain…”

_“Let’s promise to stick together until the day we die. No matter what, we’ll always have each other’s back!”_

_“Being stuck with you my whole life? I don’t know… Seems like a pain.”_

_“Aww c’mon Lix…”_

_“Alright, alright. I promise.”_

_“That’s the spirit! It’s settled then. We’ll stay together.”_

_“Until the day we die.”_

Hot tears rolled down Felix’s face as his entire body shook. He couldn’t see Sylvain’s face but he knew that damn bastard had a peaceful smile, always so damn cocky until the very end.

Felix took a sharp breath, everything inside him felt broken as he clutched at his best friend’s corpse tightly. “_SYLVAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIN!!!!!!”_

He screamed until his throat felt raw. But it wasn’t enough.

The sounds of approaching footsteps barely registered in his mind as he pulled the sword out of Sylvain’s stomach in one swift motion and whipped around to cut down whoever was foolish enough to approach him.

There were voices.. Too many voices. Shut up. Shut up shut up. SHUT. UP.

Felix practically roared as he cut down anyone who dared approached him. Enemies, friends. It didn’t matter.

Nothing. Fucking. Mattered. Anymore.

All he could see was red. The deep color of the hot sticky blood that had long gone cold. The color of his rage and regret. The hair color of the absolute fool he fell for.

As Felix ripped his blade from the chest of another unfortunate soul a laugh bubbled out of him as he stared up at the sky, letting the rain fall on his face.

No… the real fool was him. For fighting this stupid war. For breaking his promise. For giving his heart away to the only man he could ever love and never having the guts to say something.

And now it was too late. It was too late.

_“Until the day we die.”_

Felix looked down at Sylvain, lying in a pool of his own blood, the rain rolling down his face like the tears that rolled down Felix’s. That damn smile still there.

“Until the day we die.” He muttered as he lifted the sword in his hand, closing his eyes as his grip tightened. 

It felt heavier than any blade he had held in his life. It carried his sins. His life. His regret. But it would also carry one last thing.

“I promise.”

Felix smiled as he breathed his last words as he plunged the blade through his chest. Everything went quiet as he fell to his knees, his eyes drifting down to Sylvain’s face as the world went sideways.

He reached out and brushed away the rain beneath Sylvain’s eyes as he let out one last shaky breathe.

“Until the day we die. To..ge..ther…. always...”


End file.
